It is well known that many persons like to read while resting in bed. If the person sits in the bed, he can comfortably hold the book in his lap. However, if the person is laying down in a reclined position, then the reading matter must be held above him. It is very tiring for a reclining person to hold up reading matter in such position with his own hands, so that he very soon must put it down and stop the reading. This situation is accordingly in need of improvement.